


The Physics Tutor

by nvaleintern



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Fingerfucking, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, M/M, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Rimming, School, Seduction, Teacher-Student Relationship, Underage Kissing, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-21 10:32:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1547492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nvaleintern/pseuds/nvaleintern
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A crush on your physics teacher isn't too common, is it? Well, either way Steve Rogers is in it over his head. But does his hot young physics teacher Mister Stark feel the same about him? I guess the only way to find out is to fail his class on purpose, in hopes of getting private tutoring lessons, am I right?</p><p> </p><p>Steve is 17, Tony 28</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Physics Tutor

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for deciding to read my fic! Friendly reminder that you don't have to be a registered user in order to leave kudos on my work. It'd really help me out, thanks!

Steve Rogers wasn't necessarily the most social guy. He spend most of his time alone, reading or studying, or really anything to stay under the radar. Being in high school and _deeply_ in the closet made him paranoid enough, so disappearing behind the crowd of students going about their mundane lives felt like a blessing. The library was a safe haven for him. Somewhere he was free from all the hazing, a place where the hell other people called 'high school' was over for at least a while.

To an outsider, his life might seem boring. Well in fact it would be, if it weren't for his rebellious, feminist red-head best friend Natasha. Her stories managed to cheer him up on his worst days and her talking about the things she gets up to every weekend gave his routine-driven life at least a tiny bit of spice.

That one time she managed to shake off three mall security cops that followed her after she stole some food from the hot dog stand (obviously not for her, she liked her meat in a non-meat form) to give to Earl, the homeless guy at 36th. Or that time she managed to hitch a ride with a biker gang from down town and ended up skinny dipping in The River... But that's another story, and besides, not Steve's to tell. Let's just say some people didn't do as much in a lifetime as she managed to experience in a month.

Steve didn't know why she still stayed friends after they got into high school. There were plenty of other, definitely more interesting guys than him, but he figured that if you were friends with someone since the day you learned how to walk (which was a lot earlier for Tash than it was for him) you kind of _have_ to stay friends with them. And maybe that's also why Natasha is the only person he felt confident to tell about his sexuality, which she was totally fine with, and his weird and definitely not healthy crush on their new physics teacher Mr. Stark, which she was slightly suspicious about.

Well it wasn't like Steve chose to have a crush on his teacher. What do people say? The heart wants what it wants, and Steve's heart (and maybe some other parts as well) wanted his cocky, ever-smiling teacher Anthony Stark. Hell, Steve even joined the school's swim team (much to his parents delight).

Not that he was a particularly good swimmer. In fact, he kind of sucked. His skinny body was more made out for the track team, and Pietro asked him multiple times to try out for the new semester, but Steve was determined to stay in the team, even if it meant swallowing gallons of water each practice. Which was only half as bad as it sounds. Most of the time that just gave Steve a reason to catch a break and sit down on the bench, where he had the best view at Tony, who most of the time wore nothing more but a bit _too_ tight speedo and his red whistle. And also the other guys in the team, since they didn't look too bad either. Still, it was his teacher who got his full attention most of the time. The way he half smiled when someone managed to break their personal record, the way his biceps flexed as he crossed his arms in front of him, the water dripping from his body as he walked out of the pool. All those things made Steve feel warm inside even thinking about it. And then they made him think about it some more.

"Nat, I'm telling you it _will_ work out. It _has_ to." They were both laying on the soft carpet floor in Steve's bedroom, looking up at the plain white ceiling fan, the only sweet release from the dry heat of summer.

"As long as you don't risk having to re-do his class over the summer, I'm all for it," she rolled over to look at Steve, a red curl caught at the corner of her mouth. "In fact, I will beat you bloody if you'll have to re-do it. We have _plans_ for this vacation."

Right, he almost forgot. Natasha devoted almost all of her time last month to prepare a one month trip to all the places they wanted to visit in the States. Or at least as many as their money would get them to. This is definitely something he wouldn't want to miss. He was just _distracted_ recently. "I won't, I promise."

"Then let's get on it."

And that was that.

* * *

Stark was handing out the test sheets. Collective groans, as usually. Some people smiled. Logan Howlett simply curled up his test and dunked it into the trash. He's basically a regular at summer school, which is more than enough motivation for Steve not to fail Stark's class. The thought alone about having to spend his summer getting his ass kicked by Logan and no Natasha there to save him made Steve shudder.

"It would be very appreciated if you'd at least listen to me when I complain about you, Mr. Rogers."

The way Tony Stark said his name was so distracting, Steve almost failed to notice he was talking to him directly. Then again, not like this was the first time Tony was complaining about him. You see, part of Steve's plan was to fail physics. Horribly. The problem with that was that all his free time in the library kind of resulted in him being pretty good in all of his classes. So suddenly going from top of the class to one of the worst wasn't an easy thing for Steve to do. Especially if he didn't want Tony to notice.

Luckily, the bell saved Steve from any further public shaming and embarrassment. As he was packing up, a firm hand gripped his lanky arm. Stark. "Steve, do you have a minute?"

 _Sure. Yes. Please._ "I have a class... but okay."

It was hard enough to get that sentence out. Steve was standing so close to Tony, he could almost smell the teachers cologne, feel his arm still hanging closely to his own, only two layers of fabric holding their skin back.

After the last people left the room, Stark pulled up a chair for Steve and then sat down behind his desk. His hazel eyes stared directly into Steve's, a look of concern? Worry? Steve couldn't really tell but it was heart-breaking to see someone look at him like that. Not in a bad way, either.

The tone in which Tony spoke only emphasized Steve's feeling that this wasn't just a normal student-teacher conversation. "Is everything alright Rogers? You seemed a bit – off lately..." The dark eyes scanned Steve up and down. The older man let a deep breath out. "I hope you know you can talk to me. About everything."

Steve felt his pulse rise, his heart throb in his chest as a fire spread through his chest. Anxiety? No. Anticipation. He needed to think before he could answer. The next moment could make it or break it. All the time he spend fantasizing about his teacher. All the time he talked Nat's ear off about the way he walks, talks, breathes.

"Actually... t- there is something. I had a few problems with physics for weeks now. I mean, you probably noticed," a shaky laugh, "but I didn't want to ask for help. School's the only thing I'm good at."

Crap. That was true. So true that Steve's voice broke as he said it and suddenly he felt the burning of tears building up in his eyes. School was Steve's life and failing at it didn't necessarily boost his morale. "If I'm not good at school, than what even am I?"

At that, the tension in Tony's shoulders disappeared, as he got into a more laid-back position. "Oh Steve, you could've just told me! I thought you had problems at home, or- or I don't know at school with the other guys. I know what a dick that Logan can be," Steve's heartbeat quickened. _He was thinking about me. He was worried about me. He_ is _worried about me._ "but as long as it's just physics," he scoffed and made a 'whatever' kind of wave with his hand " I can easily find someone to tutor you!"

Steve's breath hitched. "Can you do it?"

Tony cocked his head to the side, probably caught off guard. It wasn't too common for teachers to give extra lessons to students – they had enough work as it is already, but... "Sure thing! You, me, this classroom, after class tomorrow."

The man gave him a cocky grin as Steve got ready to go, and for some reason Steve couldn't shake the feeling his ass was stared at as he left. He didn't check, though. The illusion felt too nice to break it.

* * *

They were a good twenty minutes into the tutoring lesson with Steve, and Tony couldn't help but notice the boys eyes follow his every movement. Every slight of hand, every smile, every breath. The tension between them was unbearable, but that wasn't something Tony wanted to admit to himself. He couldn't. The kid was only 17, for Pete’s sake! Tony was a good ten years older, though not much more mature. Though he must say, he did a pretty good job at hiding his interest in the boy.

At the same time he should also slap himself for even thinking about the boy. He was his teacher. There was a power dynamic involved, if he wanted to or not. If it ever got out, people would assume Tony was just taking advantage of him, though from the looks of it, the boy is the one who got into the classroom with ulterior motives. _But you were the one who let him walk in here._

At times like these Tony hated the tiny, squeaky voice of his conscience.

Still, the thought of Steve Roger's skinny body, the straw-blond hair and the way his little ass looks in those tight black briefs he wears to practice every week... Damn. What was it about him that made him so different from all those Scott's and Pietro's and what-nots.

_ He's your student! _ _ But he wants it too _ _.  _ _ He's immature. _ _ He's definitely more mature than I am, besides, he's been staring at my lips for the past thirty minutes. _ _ Not that Tony wasn't staring at Steve as well. Not that he wasn't thinking about leaning over and biting that cute, pink bottom lip until he draws blood, until he feels Steve squirm, until he hears his- "Mr. Stark? Are you okay? You just stopped- talking." _

_ Crap. Screw this. "Stand up Steve," he ordered, standing up from his chair as well. "Now, give me your hands."  _

_ The smaller boy obeyed, clasping his palms over Tony's callused hands. The softness of his skin, his fragile touch against Tony's fingers. If he'd say that didn't do things for him, he'd be lying. _

_ "Now, let yourself fall back. And don't worry, I got you." His look was persistent, and his tone was demanding but Tony tried to hide his want, his need. He could see the boy's eyes drift towards Tony's lips for a second before he slowly let himself slip back, and in that moment Tony wondered if Steve also thought about how close they were right now. Two layers. A pair of jeans. Some briefs. Shirts. That's all that stood in the way of Tony and the teenager.  _

_ "What now Tony- eh, Mr. Stark." _

Tony yanked the boy back up. The blond stumbled and his face crashed into the older man's chest. He did not pull back. "Don't worry, you can call me Tony if you want," Stark whispered into the boy's hair.

The teacher could feel Steve's breath, heavy against the fabric of his button down, the warm pants slipping through the space between the buttons, tickling his skin. Now it was impossible for Tony to hide the growing bulge in his pants, even if he wanted to, the boy was just too close.

"I don't want to do anything to you, you might regret later..." If they hadn't been alone in the room Steve probably wouldn't even hear him. "Somehow I care too much about you to hurt you like that."

At that Steve pulled away his head to look up at Tony. There were tears in the corner of his eyes but despite that he was smiling. "You couldn't possibly..." His voice broke, but before he could say more, Tony's lips met the boys. And they stayed like that for a while, unmoving, yet world-shaking.

The older man could feel the boy's heartbeat rise as he started to rub his palms over his back, slowly touching the boy's spine with his fingertips, hating the fabric that was separating him from that soft, young skin. He moaned when Tony slid a hand under Steve's pants, then his tongue through Steve's lips, finally breaking their freeze frame.

And just like that, it was as if something clicked in Steve, as if he just had realized that all that's been happening right now was, in fact, real.

Tony was surprised by the sudden need of the boy, who started to run his hands over Tony's body, touching his neck, his back, the sides of his hips. Steve's lips heavy against the side of Tony's neck, his tongue trailing over the soft, pulsing skin, leaving hickeys Tony will have to cover up the next day at work so none of his fellow teachers get suspicious but in that moment he couldn't care less what everyone else might think. All that mattered was the weight of Steve in his arms, the boys lips on his jaw and his moans in his ears.

Now it was Tony's turn. He grabbed Steve and, with a growl, sat the boy up on a desk, allowing himself to get control over the situation in the process. With both his hands, he pinned down the boy's wrists on the table. "You're mine, Steve," he moaned, biting the boy's neck, returning the favor by leaving a few love-bites of his own. People will wonder who left them there and Tony will be proud to think it's his work. Then he'll think about the way Steve moaned and gasped as Tony licked his neck, finding his way back to the boy's mouth.

"Fuck yes, you're a good boy Steve," he cooed, unbuttoning his shirt. "You're not bad either Mr. Stark". Tony could _hear_ the smirk in Steve's voice and _fuck_ when did he get so confident?

Eventually, both their shirts fell to the floor and Tony was finally able to close the distance between them. He held Steve tight like that for a moment, only breathing in the scent of the boy, feeling his heart beat against his own, before he felt the boy get impatient so he pulled back, allowing Steve to kiss Tony's chest.

Steve licked his way down to Tony's nipples, biting the brown skin, testing Tony. It felt fucking amazing and Tony couldn't help but moan in excitement. The warm tongue, the firmness of Steve's teeth, it was all so much, so good, it made him question why the hell he married pepper instead of a man, if even a virgin did it better than she ever could.

 _I'll have to thank Xavier for installing the larger experiment tables_ , Tony thought to himself as he laid down next to Steve on the desk, after taking off their pants.

The boy's cock was big and filled out Tony's hand pretty nicely. He held it there for a bit, appreciating the size before slowly licking his tongue over the boy's head, who moaned in response.

"Fuck yes," Tony groaned through his teeth as the boy took his dick in his mouth as well. The warmth of it, the slickness of his tongue, it made Tony see stars and even more determined to make the boy feel the same way.

He licked over the side slowly before taking it in his mouth, inch by inch disappearing in his mouth, the response of pleasure clearly audible around his own dick. Tony felt fantastic, exhilarated. He picked up the pace, his head bobbing over the boy's cock, licking and scraping, running his hand over the boy's leg before finding Steve's ass.

Tony let himself run his fingertips over Steve's crack before slowly pushing inside. There should be resistance but to Tony's surprise his finger slid in pretty easily, much to Steve's pleasure.

"Wait... did you-?"

The boy blushed. "I thought this might happen..." He admitted, smiling cheekily. Tony only grinned at that and rolled Steve over.

He spread the boy's cheeks, running his hand over his hole once again before pushing in a finger. Steve moaned loudly, squirming under the teacher's touch. "Yes, please."

Tony smiled, and added a second finger before lowering himself to lick the boy's hole. The mix of the soft and warm tongue, and the firm, callused fingers made the boy scream with joy and push back against Tony, who was happy to make Steve feel like that.

He hopped off the table (much to the dismay of Steve) only to come back, all lubed up and with a condom on his dick. "Let's just say I'm _never_ not prepared," he laughed before climbing back up.

"Are you sure you're ready?"

At that, Steve just turned around and gave Tony a long, wet kiss. "Well, I guess that answers it."

After a few more thrusts with his fingers, Tony felt confident that Steve was ready for the real thing. Slowly he lowered himself onto the boy's back, his whole body covering the teen's smaller body.

He pushed himself inside, again surprised how easy it was. The thought of Steve laying in his bed, playing with himself, preparing for this moment was like adding gasoline to the fire, and Tony couldn't help but pick up the pace of his thrusts. They were both panting and grunting, lost in lust and longing as their bodies melted into one, and before Tony even knew it he was coming, harder than he ever did before, and so was Steve who was using Tony's free hand to jerk himself off. It all went by so quickly, Tony would normally feel embarrassed but apparently that's the effect Steve had on him. The boy was really something.

Tony let himself slip onto Steve, pressing the boy down against the table with all his weight now. "That was..."

"Fucking amazing," huffed Steve.  
Tony laughed "Mind the language, we're still in _my_ classroom."

"Okay then, _Mister Stark._ "

What a fucking tease.

 


End file.
